School Slump
by Anya-of-the-Clouds
Summary: Konohamaru is kicked out of weapons class. Great. But will his personal tutor make things a bit more interesting? DO NOT MISTAKE FOR A MORE MATURE STORY. ONLY MINOR FLUFF INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Otherwise, Sasuke would be renamed Butt-Head. Also, slight fluff, and Kiba dies. Ohh NO!! Don't worry Kiba fangirls, I love him just as much as you do.

Also, this is my first story. Please leave reviews with constructive criticism. I know I'm not perfect, and I want to improve. Also, i don't have a Beta, so don't get mad if you see one or two mistakes, I do try my best.

Chapter One

Naya's Point of view

Naya padded softly down the carpeted hallway, her black hair flowing behind her. She stopped. Her black tresses came into a veil around her face. She looked both ways, and entered the master bedroom quietly. A knife was held in her hand, and she approached the sleeping man with a smile. He looked peaceful, with his dark brown hair enveloping his face. Red tattoos showed on his face, marking him part of the clan, _Claw. _She raised her arm, and stopped. She was almost mesmerized by his face. Smooth, pale, and perfect. She was going to miss him.

She shook her head sadly, and remembered how she had given those emotions up many years ago. She raised her hand once more, and plunged the steel blade into his temple…

_6 years ago_

A twelve year old Naya bounded happily through the school's white halls. She stopped suddenly, pivoting (and skidding) towards her next class's door. She stepped into the classroom, and, as usual, she was the first one there. Her teacher turned around, and smiled at her.

"Hello, darling. It's nice to see you again. How's your father?" Naya's face darkened. She remembered her manners, and started to smile once more. But this smile was different. It was _fake_.

"He's fine. He left on a new mission about seven hours ago." She tilted her head to the side, her pigtails dipping past her shoulders, and then she looked down.

Her father. He was a kind man, but he was deathly serious. He was a crucial assassin in the mafia. He didn't bother with her. She was a mistake after all. She was not supposed to be born. Regardless of his lack of feeling towards her, she tried very hard to impress him. She usually did not succeed, though.

Her teacher was talking again, unaware of her current thoughts. She took this time to observe her teacher, what she prided herself in. Her teacher's hair was blond, and held up in four pigtails. She wore a black dress, with slits near the end, to provide space to move. She was the weapons teacher, after all. She wore a red sash across her waist, and kept a fan tied to her back.

"-don't you think?" Oops. She had forgotten the teacher was there, talking to her. She was going to be mad at her for spacing out again, and then give her a lecture on focus.

"Umm. I'm sorry. I was thinking. Could you repeat what you just said?" She hoped that her teacher would just yell at her. She didn't. All she did was sigh and shake her head.

"I asked if you wanted to stay with me and my brothers while your father is away." Her sensei's tone now dropped from excited to normal. She was sad that Naya had spaced out again. 'She always does though. It is just plain sad. She is so smart and thoughtful. If only her dad was to tell her that. She would probably be much happier, and wouldn't give off those horrible fake smiles.'

Suddenly, there was a loud clambering from the hallways, and kids started to pour into the almost empty room. It was first period, and everyone was excited for that day's lesson…

Konohamaru's Point of View

Konohamaru walked down the hallway grudgingly. While the next class was his favorite, he was reluctant to go to class. He swore that his teacher, Subaku, Temari, had it out to get him. She always yelled at him, even if he didn't do anything. It WASN'T fair. When the other girl, Naya, did something wrong, she got a pat on the shoulder, and a 'Try better next time, honey.' It just wasn't fair!

Konohamaru waltzed into the classroom, like he didn't care, and sat in his seat in the back. He made sure he made a face at Naya before he made his way to his seat. She was a royal suck-up. Just because she was pretty, she got everything she wanted. She had good friends, a good house, and got good grades, when she didn't have to do anything.

Temari started her lesson, and Konohamaru's eyes lulled. He had heard this speech about safety a million times before. But soon, the speech was over, and he was confused. Why did she make it so short? Suddenly, he remembered something she had said last class.

"YES!" Konohamaru jumped out of his seat, swinging both of his arms into the air, with his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them. Everyone in the class had their eyes on him. Temari cocked her head at him, and raised a pale eyebrow. Her face showed slight interest, but was mostly cocky.

"Did you not enjoy my speech Konohamaru?" her voice was layered with poison and malice. Like if he said anything, he would be killed. Naya giggled. Suddenly, Temari looked evil. She was thinking of something, and it would not be good for him. He turned pale, and sat down slowly, while backing up simultaneously. He raised his hands once more, but this time it was a sign of regret and defeat.

Temari smiled. 'Oh my god… I think I have discovered something that is scarier than Temari when she yells. It's when she's quiet.'

Then she spoke, and she was quiet again.

"Konohamaru, darling, I think Naya should train you on patience. From now on, you are not welcome in my class. You may come back when Naya tells me you are ready. Of course, she will be teaching you on weapons, too, but you will not be able to have the pleasure of using the weapons after learning about them. Goodbye, Konohamaru. From now on, you will spend this period in the Library. You will meet Naya everyday after school. Have fun…"

Konohamaru almost blacked out on the spot. He stood from his desk on shaky legs, and wobbled out of the classroom, his mouth agape. He shook his head, and then smiled at his new realization. He didn't have to go to class anymore. AND he could bother Naya every day. This was going to be the greatest day EVER!!!


	2. Tutor

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. Otherwise, Sasuke would be renamed Butt-Head. Also, slight fluff, and Kiba dies. Ohh NO!! Don't worry Kiba fangirls, I love him just as much as you do.

Reviews: I love you guys! You people reading this make me smile. Actually, my first viewer gave me a happy high, in which i ate almost three brownies, scared the heck out of my cat, and made my sister want to kill me!!!!!! But if you review, I will get EVEN HAPPIER!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Naya's Point of view

She stared at her favorite teacher in pure shock. 'How could she DO this to her? She didn't deserve it!' Temari just looked at her and smiled. This smile held no hatred, like the ones she had directed at Konohamaru previously, but were kind and caring, and slightly regretful.

'I hope she regrets doing that' I thought bitterly. Temari just smiled at the class, and said something that made her want to kill Konohamaru even more.

"Thanks to Konohamaru's outburst, we will not be using the broad swords today. I'm sorry class. You are dismissed." Everyone's eyes widened so much that everyone started to look like flies. Then came raw anger. Naya smiled and thought a new, and very excellent thought. 'She won't need to teach Konohamaru, because he'll be dead by morning!'

Naya almost skipped out of the classroom, but she was stopped by Temari. She looked at her with such intensity, she wanted to turn away from her favorite teacher, but was held by a rough grip on her arm.

"Darling, I want to talk to you about Konohamaru. He is unruly, and he will definitely try to make you upset. Don't let it get to you. Handle him with a firm grip, and when he does something wrong, correct it IMMEDIATELY. Otherwise, he won't take you seriously. I chose you to do this, not only because you're my best student, but when you become Genin, you need to be able to work with everyone. While you work with almost everyone, he would be your most severe downfall." The grip on her arm was released, and she mechanically walked to her next class, while she processed the words that were just spoken to her.

'She wanted her to become Konohamaru's FRIEND? This is so twisted.' As she entered the new classroom, she didn't make eye contact with anyone. She just sat in her seat, and hoped that Konoha's History would drown out thoughts on Konohamaru. At least until she had to go tutor him…

Konohamaru's Point of View

I sat down in one of the seats in the back of the massive library, right behind one of the bushy plants. This was my favorite seat, because it was right in front of the air conditioner, and I could also fire spit balls at the librarians without being recognized. I chuckled and searched my binder for my straw, and took out the homework assignment from last night for history class.

I had done the homework for once, but didn't want to break my reputation of the worst grades in school, so I would go with the excuse 'lost it,' and be done with the situation. School didn't matter that much, anyway. It took Naruto, (No fans, I did not forget Naruto in the grand scheme of things,) several extra years to complete school, and I want to follow him in his footsteps entirely.

I aimed my spit ball launcher, and managed to pelt the librarian in the back of the neck. The librarian he had hit just looked up, looked the library over, and fell back asleep. The only thing he said was a mutter, but it was still understandable, 'Troublesome.' Did the librarian LIVE off of that phrase, because he used it a lot?

Suddenly, the bell rang, and my time in the Library was done. I hauled up my school bag, and walked towards the last class of the day. Math. I swear, Math was the subject made up of by the Devil. It just didn't make sense. E=MC²? Doesn't that mean E could equal ANYTHING! Stupid Einstein and his theory of relativity. I could do fractions just fine, but we were doing percents today. How do percents help you in life? I mean, who wants to make a pie chart? What were they used for? I shook my head and walked into the almost full classroom.

My gaze drifted to the clock on the wall, it slowing down so much that it made a snail with a broken leg look fast. Oops. Snails don't have legs. Oh well. If they did, I'm sure they would break them often, and they would be even slower.

My attention was refocused when I thought I heard the worst words in the history of the universe- Pop Quiz. When I looked at the teacher, he just nodded and smiled- maybe, his pupil-less eyes boring into my skull. He definitely confirmed my thoughts. He also knew that I was totally unprepared, and that I was going to be very vocal with my protests. But when I opened my mouth, he just glared, his almost-smile gone.

The girl in front of me giggled at my displeasure. What was it with girls and giggling at my suffering? Didn't they have hearts? I shook the thoughts away, as the evil test of torture landed in front of me. At the bottom of the page was a note from Neji-sensei.

_Dear Konohamaru,_

_If you fail this test, you will be held back a year. The only way you can weasel your way out of this one if you do happen to fail, is to ace the final exam on your own (and I doubt you could,) or to accept a tutor. This is your choice. Even if you do not fail this test, I suggest a tutor anyway. You have a D- average. _

_With caution,_

_ Neji-sensei_

He looked at the letter with shock. ANOTHER tutor. No way! He still didn't want to repeat the grade, though. That would mean another year with Temari, with Neji, and especially with Ino. Ugh. Another year with that bubbly, gossiping, high-pitched girl would truly drive me mad! So I looked at the teacher, underlined tutor, and handed him the empty test.

He looked at it and smiled. Then he turned to look at me, the smile no longer gracing his features, but there was a slight frown. He was thinking. Then he smiled evilly. It reminded Me slightly of Temari, so I shivered slightly, with my eyes wide. He could not be thinking- oh but he was. I watched in dismay as he wrote out Naya's name on the white sheet. I guess that test really is the Evil Test of Torture. He looked at me and mouthed '_Today, after school.'_ Then he proceeded to walk towards the raised hand in the front of the room.

I just glared at his back until class was over. I was sure he noticed, and hoped that he realized that if looks could kill, he would be dead right now. Even he realization from earlier could not calm his racing heart. This was going to be the worst year EVER!

"Class, I want you to hand in your tests, and to study. Your final Exam is on Friday. Remember!" Neji-sensei made an effort to emphasize the word 'remember.' Konohamaru chuckled to himself as he thought about how, despite Neji's constant reminding, about half of the class would forget to study.


	3. A Minor SetBack

Chapter 3

Konohamaru's P.O.V.

I walked out of the room to go find Naya. She was NOT going to be happy about this. Ever… I was oblivious to Neji-sensei following me until after we had both found Naya. He spoke to her before I could say anything.

"Hello Naya." Neji's tone was recognizable, and suited him well. Actually, it was hard to find him and talk to him without him using this tone. It was firm, and held an air of authority. I shuddered. I HATED that tone from teachers.

Naya nodded and bowed slightly to Neji, AKA, the proper way to greet an elder. Pshh. What a suck-up. And, of course, instead of groaning (what I did when I was addressed by a teacher) she just stood up strait and waited politely for him to continue.

"I am here to request that you tutor Konohamaru in Math. It would give you that boost from a B+ to an A, and it would be good for him, too." Neji's face softened slightly towards her, almost pleading that she would say 'yes' to the offer. This time, he waited respectfully.

Naya's Pov

_What? I repeat- WHAT!?!?!? _There was no way to convince me to tutor Konohamaru in another subject. It's not MY fault he was a complete, hopeless, unintelligent mass of body parts amalgamated (_**Author: It means put together, blended. She's insulting him, okay?) **_together. Soon enough, I realized my outburst had clouded my face with a mix of horror and disgust. Quickly, I composed myself.

"But Neji-sensei, I'm already tutoring Konohamaru everyday after school. I can't tutor him in both subjects while the school is still open. We won't have the right resources at home, either. Gomenasai, Neji-sensei." I quickly bowed, hoping to get away, and out of this not-so-needed-punishment. Pshh. I should know better than to hope for something.

"Surely you could alternate days with the tutoring, and the teacher wouldn't mind." As Neji said those words, I watched at Konohamaru stiffen. At least he wanted to get out of this as much as I did. I also realized that Neji's question was more of a demand. There was no begging here, at least, not anymore. I watched Konohamaru's face helplessly. He HAD to think of something. Thank God he did. I watched as his face lighted up at his unknown and mysterious revelation.

"This is Temari-sensei we're talking about here, Neji-sensei!" Konohamaru released his pent up frustration in that one sentence. Hoping that single phrase would change Neji's outlook on the situation. His outburst surely surprised me, but the shock quickly dulled and was replaced with a feeling out being let-down. Suddenly his face brightened, and I realized what he was motioning to.

For a quick moment, I saw what Konohamaru's excitement was about.

As the name Temari sunk in, Neji visibly cringed. Soon, he composed himself, but his face, no, his _EYES_ held a different emotion. He bought. The strictest teacher in the school had bought it.

Oh no.

He **smiled**.

It was quick and brief, but it was EVIL. Darth Vader has just been put to shame. And now Neji has been marked down in history next to Sweeney Todd and Hannibal Lector. This was the first time in my entire life I had been purely terrified.

"I give you permission to borrow some of my workbooks. You won't need much more to tutor him. If you need anything else, you can improvise. You can tutor at either one of your houses. You are dismissed." Neji turned on his heel, and then walked away. There was no room for argument here. After he was out of yelling ear-shot, I slowly and heatedly turned towards Konohamaru. I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"My house. Temari will drive us to my place after our first session. We will meet up everyday. Got it?" My tone was hateful and vicious enough to make him cringe, then look at the floor like he was about to cry. I inhaled deeply as a pang of guilt pulsated through my stomach.

"Sorry." My word of apology was more of a mumble, and regardless of my volume, I was sincere. He noticed. Never the less, those were my first words to the passive and lazy brunette.


	4. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own-blah blah blah- entertainment crap- blahblahblah- cantaloupes.

* * *

Chapter 4

Konohamaru's POV

Did she JUST SAY SoRrY?!?!?! Who is this, and what did she do to the girl that I knew, and despised? I was driven out of my thoughts with an annoyed push.

"Are you coming?" She looked at me from about 3 feet away, with her arms on her hips, and she was looking at me expectantly. Her hair was swaying slightly in the school's draft.

"Uhhh…" Guess who's wonderfully complex answer that was?

She shook her head in disappointment, turned on her heel and left down the hallway.

Okay. What just happened? Recap: I just froze while looking at her. I was admiring how pretty she was. I must be ill. CALL A DOCTOR!!!

She suddenly turned around and looked at me questionably.

"Why would we do that?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"No I'm telepathic. Beware the telepathic powers of hearing."

"Haha. Very amusing." I was particularly proud of my use of amusing.

"Oh my god! You just used your first word that's bigger then two syllables! Congratulations!" She rolled her eyes, and continued down the hallway.

After about four minutes, we had made the trek across the entire school. She walked confidently into the classroom, I dawdled outside.

"Hurry up, slacker!" Temari's voice shot through the air. No more time for dawdling. I pratically ran into the classroom.

Naya's soft, respectful voice rang through the air in the classroom.

"Sit." She pointed slightly toward a chair in the front row. I sat. She sat at the chair next to me. While I was in the hallway, she must have gotten my portfolio for this class. I'm doomed.

"Do you know what this is? It's proof of your incredible talent of slacking. I was flipping through here, I saw one thing. It was that you have NEVER gotten an A. So today we're going to work on all the things that you had trouble with."

"Have you ever tried taking your hair out of pigtails? I think it would look better." Even I have to admit that my statement, if it was called 'out there', it would be an understatement. But someone needed to say it.

"What? Do you know how off topic that is?"

"I'm serious." She sighed

"'Fine." She tugged at the elastics confining her hair. Finally, she got both of them out and her hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft waves. Temari was watching from a distance away.

"Will you focus now? Or do I have to remind you that we are in a room full of pointy objects that were made for harming people?" Her tone was skeptical and crude. She wasn't kidding.

The rest of the day went on simply. She helped me with all of the stuff I had trouble with. And as hard as it is to say this, I actually learned something. So, to fix that, I have to annoy her to tears on the way over to her house.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Still, no."

"What ab-"

"Will you shut the hell up?!?"

I stared at her numbly. I have never seen Naya get impatient with someone. She was always calm, cool, and collected, like her father. Actually, she was just like him. Her hair was navy blue, and her eyes a deep shadow. She walked proudly, with elegance and grace that no one else could muster. **(A cookie goes to the first person who can review or PM me with the answer!!!) **

Now she was more vulnerable than anyone else I have ever seen. She was slumped against the window from her outburst. She was hunched over and shaking. Wait-shaking? Then I heard it, a soft sob coming from her side of the car.

"Naya?" I questioned softly.

I got no reply, so I unbuckled and moved to the seat immediately next to her, and re-buckled. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Naya?" I whispered softly once more. She then sniffed, and answered weakly.

"Yes?" I gave her no reply, but simply brought my hand to her back, and rubbed her back in small circles. She flinched at the first contact, but then relaxed slightly into my hand.

If someone were to ask me why I did what I did, I couldn't tell them. I comforted Naya because it felt right, and it hurt me somewhere to see her suffer. I knew that there was something under the surface that hurt her, but somehow, I wanted to make it okay again.

Okay, I seriously must be sick.

* * *

DO YOU LOVE IT 3 3 3

CUZ YOU BETTER! I had a severe case of writer's block, so I took two weeks to write this measly 713 word thing. I'm so ashamed!!!

Anyway, while waiting for my next update, please enjoy this Santa smiley!

#ll:-D


End file.
